


Donations Always Welcome

by general_fux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, WOO, idek what to tag nothing fun (gross) happens in this chapter, kinda i guess, kylo is an ass and answers the phone during sex who does that, model!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_fux/pseuds/general_fux
Summary: Hux is doing donation calls for his university when Kylo Ren picks up the phone...in the middle of having sex. While normally Hux would find thisabhorrent,the man promises a donation of ten thousand dollars to the school - but Hux has to meet with him in person to receive the check. After finding out who Kylo is, Hux guiltily realizes he's not all too bothered by this predicament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long ago in the days of February 2017 I was doing donation calls for my college and got bored af. thus, this piece of shit was born like idk four days ago? bc What Is productivity at the end of freshman year?
> 
> anywhoo here u go this isnt anything special just thought itd be fun to actually write it. enjoi

It had been hours. Dial tone after dial tone, voicemail after voicemail. Occasionally someone would pick up and Hux would get halfway through his introductory sentence before they cut him off - _no,_ they weren’t interested in donating. _No,_ they didn’t bother with their university anymore. _No,_ they were eating dinner or were on the toilet. 

“For Christ’s sake don’t pick up if you’re taking a piss,” he groaned, slamming down the receiver. 

“People are so lovely, aren’t they?” Phasma said, swiveling around in her chair. She twirled the phone cord around a finger as she balanced it between her ear and shoulder. 

“Absolutely without a doubt. You have no idea the joy I get listening to them chew loudly before spitting into the speaker.”

“Oh, but I _do_ \- Hi! Is this Amelia? My name is...oh, alright. I see. No, no problem I can definitely call back another time. Does tomorrow at... _fucking wonderful._ ” She sighed, dropping the phone to the table and turning back to Hux. The look on his face was saddened understanding.

“People are _so_ lovely,” he said.

Phasma nodded and pinched at the bridge of her nose. “Who’s next on your _lovely people_ list?”

Hux sighed and turned back to the computer, scanning the screen as he propped his chin on one hand. “Han Solo and/or Leia Organa-Solo, parents of someone who graduated a few years back...pretty generous donations over the years...although the amounts have dwindled a bit recently….”

“Interesting. The name Solo rings a bell. And Leia Organa. No name of the student?”

He shook his head. “No...do you recall anyone named Solo when we attended? Actually, they graduated four years after we did. Missed them by a year.”

Phasma’s eyes were squinted in thought. “Hm. Well, maybe you can ask about them when you call. I’m going to go grab a drink; let me know if they even pick up.”

Hux nodded and only grunted as he re-read the caller information. The names did sound a bit familiar, though he couldn’t think of why. He debated looking them up online before shrugging and picking up the phone. They probably weren’t even going to pick up, with his luck. And part of him didn’t want them to. 

It was getting late and at that point in the night where no matter what coast of the country they were calling, barely anyone picked up. And the ones that did were not fond of the fact that they were being disturbed. Usually by this point Hux spent most of his time doodling on the post-it notes he used for the occasional networking opportunity, or playing tic-tac-toe with Phasma in between calls. 

He tapped his fingers against the desk as the phone rang. And rang. And rang-

“ _Yeah?_ ” The man sounded out of breath, panting a bit.

Hux perked up reflexively, as if it mattered whether he was slumped or not. “Hi, is this Han? I’m Armitage and I’m calling from-”

The man moaned. “ _Ooh, fuck yes, shit -_ ”

Hux froze. “I’m...I’m sorry sir, is this a...a bad time? Or - or was that a yes? To my question?” He cringed at himself.

There was more panting and crackling as the phone was muffled for a moment.

“ _Fuck I’m sorry I thought I muted my end_.” More shuffling and a murmured, “ _Dude, I’m serious. Stop that and give me a second._ ”

Hux swallowed. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. “Sir if you’re...busy, I can call back another time-”

“ _No, no, it’s fine._ ” The man cleared his throat, but Hux could hear a giggle from whoever was with him. “ _No, I’m not Han. That’s my dad. Do you need him?_ ”

Phasma walked in and stopped the moment she saw Hux’s panicked, flushed, face. She made an expression of her own, mouthing _What’s happening?_

“I - I uh, well. I’m calling on behalf of -”

“ _Oh you’re calling for donations, aren’t you? From school. No, yeah, this isn’t Han’s number anymore-oOOoh fucking shit…!_ ”

Hux could hear the bed creak on the other end and the man panted several times, laughing and whining somewhere in between for his partner to stop. Hux closed his eyes and bit his lip, feeling his cheeks starting to _really_ burn now. 

The man was getting fucked or getting a handjob or blowjob or _something,_ and on the _phone-_

“ _Fuck, I’m so sorry about that. Guy doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself._ ” There was the muffled sound of light slapping and a faint whine of pain in the distance. “ _Did he donate?_ ”

“I’m sorry?”

“ _My dad. Has he donated this year or last fiscal year or whatever it is you guys use for that?_ ”

Hux scanned the screen again. “Uh, yes. He did - or your mother. One of your parents donated last fiscal year.”

The man hummed, though Hux wasn’t entirely sure if it was in acknowledgement or pleasure at something his partner must have been doing. “ _How much?_ ”

“One hundred dollars.”

“ _How does that compare to what they used to donate?_ ”

“Well...it isn’t a horribly low amount but...they’ve certainly donated more.” The last thing Hux needed was to piss off a donor and have them never donate again. “Any amount is favorable.”

“ _What’s the highest amount they’ve donated?_ ”

“Two thousand, I believe.” 

There was a slightly muffled moan and he heard the man clear his throat again. “ _Am I able to donate right now or do you have to pull up some other sheet?_ ”

Phasma was back in her chair and staring intensely at Hux, expressions following the changes of his.

“I suppose I can just print up a pledge sheet or send you an email -”

“ _Great. Put me down for 10k._ ”

Hux nearly choked on air. “Ten... _ten thousand?_ ”

Phasma’s jaw dropped and she scooted her chair up next to Hux’s. He leaned enough so she could press her ear close to the phone.

“ _Yeah. That should make up for whatever they haven’t been donating, right?_ ”

“W-well yes but sir -”

“ _In fact, how about I meet you in person? Instead of you sending the slip in the mail or whatever and me having to do an email, we can meet up and I’ll sign it all off in front of you._ ” There was a pause, and the man cleared his throat. “ _I can buy you coffee or something too, to apologize for...well, you know. Earlier._ ”

Hux was biting his lip as he listened to the man. Then he coughed, rubbing his temple. “I, uh...that’s a kind offer, sir.”

“ _Kylo._ ”

“Pardon?”

“ _Sir is nice, but my name’s Kylo. Kylo Ren._ ”

Hux could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest as he nodded, regardless of the fact that Kylo couldn’t see it. “Okay. Thank you, Mr. Ren.”

Kylo laughed. “ _Is that a yes? And since we’re going for formalities,_ Mr. _Armitage? Was that what you said your name was?_ ”

“Hux,” he said, clearing his throat. “Armitage Hux.”

There were a few moments of silence on the other line, and Hux could imagine Kylo nodding as he had. 

“ _Hux. Nice. Well, was that ‘okay’ a yes? To coffee and me signing off on a fat check of ten g’s?_ ” 

Hux sucked in a breath and glanced at Phasma. She was nodding vigorously, eyes wide. 

“I...I suppose a cup of coffee wouldn’t...hurt….”

Kylo laughed again, a deep, sweet rumbling sound even over the phone. “ _Great. Do you have a personal number I could text a place to?_ ”

Hux nodded, once again forgetting that Kylo couldn’t see it. “Yes, I uh-”

“ _Just send a text to this number and I’ll get back to you. That work?_ ”

“S-sure.”

There was an awkward silence then, Hux looking between Phasma and the floor, biting the inside of his cheek. He heard Kylo finally take in a breath to speak and he blurted, “ _Thank you Mr. Ren and have a lovely evening!_ ”

Phasma moved to grab the phone but before she could stop him his hand flew to the hook switch and the line went dead. They both froze, Phasma’s hand still over Hux’s on the receiver as they stared blankly at each other for what seemed like eons. 

“What the fuck did I just do?” he finally whispered. 

A smirk creeped onto Phasma’s face. “You just accepted a blind date with a stranger that was most likely being fucked on the other line, from your face and what I could hear. And you secured a ten thousand dollar donation with the prospect of coffee. And probably _more._ ”

“Oh, come on-”

“I saw your face, Hux. Just the _sounds_ that man was making were enough to set you off.”

Hux groaned and pulled the receiver from Phasma’s grip before dropping it into the cradle. He dropped his face into his hands and dug his fingers into his forehead. “It’s not a _blind date._ ”

Phasma scoffed. “ Sure. What did the man say his name was? Kyle? Ron? Ren?”

“Kylo. Kylo Ren,” came the muffled response.

“Kylo _Ren?_ Not Solo or Organa? Interesting. Well, now I _have_ to look him up. I swear the name Solo rings a bell. Kylo Ren doesn’t, but….” She returned to her desk and began tapping away on the keyboard. “Meanwhile, you can go ahead and shoot him that text.”

Hux sighed and turned his face to watch Phasma as he rested his head on his arms. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks. “Phas, we have no idea who this man is and - and quite frankly, what he did was _extremely_ rude.”

She shrugged. “That’s why I’m looking him up and why he offered to get you coffee. Now shush and send that text.”

Hux rolled his eyes and sighed again before spinning in his chair and pulling out his cell. He put in the number on the computer screen and typed in his message, thumb hovering over send. His head felt fuzzy as he stared down at the screen.

What was he _doing?_ What the _fuck_ just happened? Some random man he didn’t know decided picking up the phone during sex was a good idea, and now he was going to go get coffee with him? No, not just coffee. _Ten thousand dollars._ The man wasn’t giving Hux the money for himself, it was for the university of course, but still. 

_What_ was he _doing?_

Hux took a deep breath and tapped send, eyes closed.

_AH: Hello. Is this Kylo Ren?_

He threw the phone on the table and scrubbed his hands over his face. Moments later it buzzed, and he reached for it embarrassingly quickly.

_KR: It is. is this hux? ;)_

Oh God, he sent a _winky_ face.

_AH: It is. Do you have a place in mind to meet? And a time? For the coffee and check, I mean._

Hux chewed on his cheek again, wincing. He didn’t need to specify what he meant, he knew that.

_KR: i know what you mean lol. do you know the cafe down by the university? i’m assuming you’re local and an alum (or current student?) but correct me if im wrong_

Hux didn’t need to wrack his brain for the cafe. He and Phasma went there all the time during their time at university, suffering over essays and spending hour after hour loading up on caffeine as they scoured the school database for references. Many a late night had they spent there, often times being woken up by a miserable barista informing them they were closing and that they had fallen asleep hours before. 

_AH: I am still local and an alum, u are correct in assuming. And I know exactly which cafe you mean; the one across from the park with the fountain? Inhabited by half dead students living off of only everything bagels and espresso?_

_KR: yes lmao thats exactly the one i mean. does thursday at 830 work? PM i mean, im a little busy up until then_

Hux went through his mental calendar and nodded to himself. 

_AH: I think I can make that as well. I look forward to meeting you._

_KR: ditto ;)_

Hux was mentally sputtering to himself at the second winky face when Phasma whispered, “Oh my lord...Hux, look. You’re not gonna believe this.”

Scooting closer, Hux leaned in to look at the screen. His jaw dropped a bit.

A photo of a man from google images was pulled up. Well, several men. But Hux could only assume Phasma was gaping at the one in the center, the main model. 

Comparing him to the men draped over his lap and dragging their hands over his arms, shoulders, and chest...he was gorgeous. He looked tall, with broad shoulders and obscenely shapely, large pecs. His nose and overall face were noticeably asymmetrical but Hux found himself drawn in to the dark, hooded eyes and the array of moles and freckles over his cheeks and forehead. He forced himself to look away from the full pink - no, he was wearing _red lipstick,_ of all things....If he looked for any longer he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to tear his gaze away. Looking over the rest of his body was just as bad, and Hux thanked the Lord that one of the other men’s legs blocked the main model’s apparently nude groin. Hux forced himself to look instead at the man’s hair, long and black and mussed with hands pulling at it.

God, that didn’t help either.

“That...that’s him?”

Phasma was scrolling through other photos now. “Apparently,” she said, both of their eyes never leaving the screen. “This is what comes up when you search Kylo Ren.”

Each photo was totally different, and it was like Kylo was both the same man and not. In many he was only half clothed, but even in the ones where he was dressed he looked so...extra. Strange poses and settings, people pulling at his face and hair, splashes of color and styles of makeup so garish that on anyone else Hux would have immediately closed the tab or thrown down the magazine...yet on Kylo they worked. Somehow. Hux had no experience with makeup, but. Damn.

“This is ridiculous. This is...absolutely ridiculous.”

“That’s not even the...well, not _best_ part, but….Remember a couple years ago that incident with the dean? Snoke? How a then recently graduated student returned the following year at commencement and attacked him?”

She pulled up another tab and once again Hux’s jaw dropped as he scanned the article.

“ _That_ was Kylo?!”

Phasma nodded. “At the time he was still going by Ben Solo, Kylo must be a...model name or something. I can’t believe I didn’t remember him, even if it was just an article. He sent Snoke to the hospital and only got off from jail time because he ended up exposing him for extortion of both students _and_ faculty, assault on multiple levels….That was huge for the university. Leia Organa is his mother and the lawyer that was heading the case against Snoke, that's why her name was familiar too."

Hux was staring at the mugshot of Kylo. Honestly, he didn’t look much different from the many photoshoots. His hair had been pulled back into a messy bun and he had a black eye, but that was it. Same uneven face. Plush, unpainted lips….Very plush. God, they were nice.

Falling back into his seat, Hux sank down as far as he could without slipping out of the chair. “What are the odds? What are the _fucking_ odds, Phasma?”

She shrugged, swiveling her chair to face him. “I dunno Hux, but...now you _have_ to go see him.”

“Why, because he beat the shit out of and put _my mentor_ into jail?”

“Oh, you hated Snoke and you know it. We all knew there was something off about him, including you. What I’m saying is now you _really_ have to go see him because he was willing to give up his future for this shitty university and exposing what was really going on - at least with Snoke. Apparently a few other faculty members were in on it, but for the most part I think it wasn’t a university wide plot.”

Phasma stood up and walked over to Hux, placing her hand on his shoulder. Leaning in, she whispered, “Not only is he brave but he’s _fine as hell,_ so you’re going to go get coffee with him and if need be...suck his dick for another 10k.”

“You’re horrible!” Hux groaned, pushing her hand off and covering his face.

“You saw that first photo, you _know_ they needed another model with a leg that thick to block out his monster -”

“ _I SEE YOUR POINT, THANK YOU._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally gets to meet Kylo over coffee, and gets invited to a photoshoot the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said there was gonna be smut this chapter but im a liar im sorry. i meant to post on friday and then ended up writing on sat and saying id post sunday and lol here we are on monday. enjoi

Hux was a mess. That was the simplest way to put it. 

The three days leading up to his _meeting_ with Kylo - not a _blind date_ \- seemed to blast by at an impossible rate. Usually his days in the office dragged on and felt like they were never going to end, but the universe seemed to have decided that it didn’t want to let Hux feel like he had plenty of time to prepare. If time had dragged on as usual, there was the chance that he would have worked up the confidence to text or even call Kylo to cancel. That wasn’t the case, it would seem. 

In between assignments, Hux couldn’t help but flick through the photos of Kylo that he and Phasma had found. Some part of him thought that maybe if he just continued to acquaint himself with Kylo’s face that he would get desensitized to it or something. That after staring at the photos for so long Kylo would just look like any other oddly attractive man on the street. 

His conclusion by Wednesday evening was that that part of him was a fool. 

Phasma was saying something, but Hux had zoned out to a point where the words weren’t really registering. He chewed at his thumbnail, the terrible movie they were watching blurry in his peripheral vision. 

“I don’t think I can do this,” he finally murmured, still staring out at nothing in particular. 

Phasma paused the movie. “What?”

“Kylo. I don’t think I can go meet him.”

“Nonsense, he’s going to give you ten grand for the university. You have to go meet him.”

Hux was pulling out his phone, shaking his head. “Nope. No. This is all way too fucking weird, I can’t do this -”

“Hux, _no!_ ”

Phasma was on him, lunging across the couch to reach for the cell. Hux squirmed farther away, shoving her shoulder while the other hand fumbled to pull open Kylo’s contact information. 

“ _Any logical person would have hung up the phone the second they heard the noises he was making -_ ”

“And any _logical person_ would realize that this whole weird mess is worth being the one to claim they got a _ten thousand dollar_ donation!”

She was nearly on top of Hux as he leaned halfway off the side of the couch, one long arm pushing at his face as she reached with the other. 

And then the phone _ding’d._

“Shit, Hux, what did you-”

“I didn’t do any - oh, _God_ it’s him.”

He groaned and his arm went limp against Phasma, giving her the chance to lean the last bit needed to snatch the phone away. Settling back down, she cleared her throat. 

“‘ _Still up for tomorrow?_ ’” she read. Hux didn’t move from where his torso was hanging off the couch. He looked like a corpse. “Of course you are. Do you want me to reply for you?”

Another groan and then a sigh, and then Hux slowly pushed himself back up and leaned back. His eyes were closed, brows pulled taut. 

“I...I guess.”

Phasma clicked her tongue. “Believe me, Hux, it’ll be fine. He probably just wants to apologize in person for being such an ass. If he makes _you_ pay for _your_ coffee, then we have a problem.”

Hux’s eyes were still closed, but he forced himself to relax when he heard the tapping of her nails on the phone screen. He finally opened them when he heard the _whoosh_ of the text being sent. Even then, he just stared at the ceiling. 

“You don’t think this is...strange? At all?” 

She hummed, tossing the phone onto his lap. “Well of course it’s strange. But strange things happen every day and sometimes the best things _come_ from these strange happenings.”

“I suppose.”

The phone sounded off and he snapped his head down as he grabbed it. 

_KR: cool, see u then_

No winky faces, thankfully. Although now Hux couldn’t help but wonder if that meant that maybe Kylo was regretting this decision as well, since he seemed to like to use them before. Was this a complete tonal shift indicating something? Or was it nothing? Kylo didn’t seem to end his text with any punctuation so it must be safe to assume - 

“Would it help if I was there with you? Or would you like to bow out and I’ll go in your place and say an emergency came up on your end?”

Hux took a deep breath and let it out achingly slow. “No, it’s fine. I’ll go. I’m an adult and he’s an adult and...we’re going to meet up like adults and...exchange pleasantries and a check. Like adults. That’s it.”

“Aww, you’re such a grown up. I love it.”

She punched his arm and reached for the TV remote just as the doorbell rang. “Ugh - finally. All this soon-to-be-adulting on your end is making me famished.” 

Hux just rolled his eyes and picked up his phone as she went to retrieve the take out. 

Pleasantries and a check. And coffee. That’s it. That’s all that tomorrow evening would be, he thought to himself as he pulled up the first photo he’d seen of Kylo. He stared for several moments, specifically at Kylo’s red pout. He bit his lip. 

_Fuck._

***

Phasma ended up scoping out the cafe for Hux, situating herself in a table in the back so she could see precisely when Kylo arrived. Hux didn’t quite like the idea of possibly arriving a few minutes late, but he wanted to be sure the other man showed up at all, and that it was even him. 

He felt like an anxious teenager, to say the least. Nonetheless, Phasma’s presence was a reassurance. It felt a bit silly (and paranoid), being so nervous to meet a man several years younger than himself and having his best friend acting like a discreet body guard in the background.

Hux was still just as much of a mess. He spent all day mentally preparing himself but by eight o’clock he felt no more ready than he had when he first accepted the offer to meet.

Phasma was there and seated by 8:15. At 8:28, Hux’s phone buzzed.

_P: he’s here. Sitting down in front of me in the farthest corner. Get in here._

He’d been hiding behind the fountain across the street, hoping that Kylo didn’t decide to walk through the park on his way there. His hands fumbled with the phone as he texted back. 

_AH: you’re sure it’s him??_

_P: absolutely. Those ears give it away at once. Also his plush (albeit lipstick-less) lips, and broad shoulders, and big nose, and hooded hazel eyes - but i digress. Now HURRY before i invite him for coffee with ME_

Hux huffed and rolled his eyes, pocketing the device as he stood. The crisp air made his breath puff out in a cloud, and he tugged his scarf tighter around his neck. He half heartedly hoped that the temperature might force a little color into his face; spending all day in the call office certainly made him feel like he’d had the life drained out of him. 

Waiting to cross the street, he felt his phone go off in his pocket. Digging it out once more, he saw a message from Kylo.

_KR: im sitting in the back to the right when u get here. Should i wait to order coffee or is there something i could get you?_

Cars were still passing ahead of him, and Hux chewed on his cheek as he typed. 

_AH: plain black coffee with sugar and cream on the side please and thank you. Since u offered._

As an afterthought he added a smiley. The signal above him changed after several more moments and he crossed with the throng of people.

He arrived at the cafe at exactly 8:30. The phone buzzed once more and he glanced at it, hand on the door. 

_KR: your coffee and i are waiting. :)_

One last deep breath before he pulled it open and strode in.

Hux’s eyes first landed on Phasma in her seat in the back left corner. She wasn’t hard to miss, with her short platinum hair and obvious large stature even sitting down. Her gaze glanced to Hux when the bells above the door jingled, and she cocked her head towards the opposite side of the cafe. 

And there he was. At least, Hux was pretty sure it was Kylo, since his back was to him. His very large, broad, probably muscled back.

He took several moments to center himself before stepping forward, weaving in between the tables and passing Phasma. She gently punched his arm, mouthing _I’m right here._

And then he was standing behind Kylo. His first thought was _Jesus Christ he’s even bigger than I thought what the fuck -_

“Ren? Kylo Ren?”

Kylo turned and Hux felt his stomach knot because _holy shit the photos don’t do his oddly attractive face justice_. And when Kylo stood, hand extended, Hux couldn’t help but take notice of how _goddamn huge_ it looked. 

“That’s me. Hux, I take it? Or uh, Armitage?”

Hux was still buffering, staring stupidly at Kylo’s hand. Finally he came back to himself and slipped his hand into the other, skin prickling along his arm at how warm it was. And firm.

“Hux. I...prefer Hux.”

Kylo’s smile was lopsided as his grip tightened for a moment and they shook hands. “Nice. I mean, Armitage is an interesting name too, but. Yeah.” 

Taking a deep breath, Kylo withdrew his hand and motioned to the table. “I ordered you what you asked. Black, with all the fixings on the side….Uh, sit. Please.”

Hux glanced back over his shoulder at Phasma. Two thumbs up were flashed at him before he did as was asked and sat down across from Kylo. Then his view of her was nearly totally blocked by the man’s shoulders. To be honest, Hux had to admit that with what was seated right in front of him, he was quite fine with not being able to see Phasma. 

Kylo was by no means done up - his face was clear of any make up, his hair was pulled back into a messy, small ponytail, and the clothes he wore were completely run of the mill. Worn black leather jacket cracking at the joints, plain jeans, Converse, and a red scarf draped over the back of his chair. He did have a few earrings trailing up his lobes, and plain black rings on several fingers. His left ring finger was bare, Hux was admittedly glad to see. He almost smacked himself at the feeling of relief. He was just meeting this man, what was he thinking?

Kylo cleared his throat and Hux’s attention snapped up from his hand to his face. He was looking expectantly between Hux and the coffee in front of him.

“Is that what you wanted? Is it fine?” 

“Oh!” Hux’s hands fumbled as he went to pop the top of the container open and pour in cream. “Yes, it’s good. Thank you.”

He could feel Kylo watching him as he prepared his drink. Every time he glanced up the man’s eyes would flicker away, a slight blush high on his cheeks. His hands were tucked between his thighs beneath the table and Hux could see him shift in his seat every now and again. 

“...is cool.” Kylo’s voice was a low murmur, eyes trained on his own cup of coffee.

“Pardon?”

“Your accent. It’s cool. I was a little surprised to hear it the other night, on the phone. Did you grow up in England?” One hand appeared from beneath the table to bring the coffee cup to his lips. 

Hux was tyring not to blush. People told him they liked his accent all the time, and usually he would just politely smile and thank them. It really wasn’t anything special, but hearing that Kylo thought it was cool made his cheeks heat. 

“I did, yes. Moved here at my father’s recommendation for the university. He was familiar with Snoke’s work. I was...a close pupil of his, actually.”

He almost expected Kylo to gag on his coffee or choke. Instead, the only sign that he was mildly perturbed by the mention of the man’s name was a succession of three quick blinks. Then he sniffed, setting the coffee down and returning his hands below the table. Hux wanted to smack himself for bringing the topic up so quickly. The mutual blushing back and forth had been going so well.

“So I take it you know about me and Snoke. That I went back after I graduated and beat him in front of the whole graduating class and all their family and friends and professors.” At Hux’s hesitation he shrugged. “It’s fine to say you looked me up or remember when it happened. Coming up on two years ago now - time flies, doesn’t it?”

Hux nodded. “It does.”

“Yet I still remember it like it happened yesterday.” He licked his lips and then cleared his throat. “So you did look me up? Or you just...remember when it was on the news?”

Hux had been rolling his coffee back and forth between his hands, but the heat that welled up in his cheeks felt even warmer than the container. 

“I...well, to be honest...yeah. A friend of mine looked you up because your name sounded familiar - well, not Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. That was the name she looked up, and it led to your...modeling career.”

At the mention of his old name, Kylo reacted nearly the same as he had at Snoke’s. A few quick blinks and a cast-aside gaze and then he shifted in his seat. He smiled, though, at the last bit. 

“Did you like them? The photos?”

Hux dropped his chin, biting his lips and trying to will away his blush. “They...they’re something.”

“A good something or…?” Kylo was leaning forward, smirking.

Hux buried his face in his hands. It was a lost cause, trying to hide how embarrassed he was. 

“They’re fantastic,” he finally said, not looking at Kylo and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve got to admit they’re...they’re fantastic. Definitely _different_ than a lot of photoshoots but...I like them.”

Kylo had not stopped smirking, eyes never leaving Hux. He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Different….Yeah, I guess so.”

“Lots of...animals, and people pulling on your hair and face. And general body. Although I suppose that’s not too different from other models.” Hux paused. “And...to be honest...you’re not exactly how I’d imagined you to be. Personality-wise. Based on the...uh...other night. The call.”

Kylo’s expression quickly morphed from smug to embarrassed. Now it was his turn to scrub a hand over his face, groaning. When he finished his brows were knit and his cheeks pink. 

“I...yeah. Look, I’m...I’m really sorry about that. That was a pretty dick move, wasn’t it?”

Hux nodded, trying not to smile. “Yes, I mean...I didn’t want to assume but I’m _going_ to assume I was correct in assuming you were... _busy_.”

“Honestly, if the guy I was with had just kept his hands to himself like I told him -” He sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “I shouldn’t be making excuses for myself, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have picked up the phone.”

Hux watched Kylo for a moment, the way he hunched and shifted in his seat, pulling his legs and feet close. It almost seemed like he wanted to make himself smaller. Strange to see such a large man not embracing his size - in his photoshoots he certainly seemed to.

“Well, if you hadn’t picked up the phone...we wouldn’t be here right now. I’d probably still be in the office, sorting through student files and being my usual pencil-licker-paper-pusher self.”

Kylo was trying not to smile. In the end he managed to straighten out his face. “Why do you still work at the university? After everything that was exposed about what was going on. Didn’t it bother you?”

“It did. And does, now that I did all that reading and reminded myself of it all. But it wasn’t the entire university that was in on the extortion and...other charges. The students weren’t in on it and I’d like to help them as I can. Even if I do just move around from office to office on campus. A professor has offered me a job as an assistant, though, so...I may take that.”

“You said you were a close student of Snoke’s...I would have thought with a connection like him you would have gotten a great job outside of the university.”

“I was on the road to a great job. Shit happens, though. The university is all I’ve really known in terms of being here in the U.S. Haven’t gone very far from its walls, even since graduating.” He shrugged, dragging his fingertip around the lip of the coffee container. 

Kylo was nodding, expression somber. He cleared his throat. “So you probably want that check, then. That’s why you’re here, after all. For the university.”

Hux looked up when Kylo began shifting in his seat, reaching into an inner pocket of his jacket to pull out a pen and thick wad of slips. 

“It was ten, right? Ten thousand?”

Hux nodded. “Yeah. Ten g’s, as you said.”

Kylo wrote quickly, fingers white where they gripped the pen. His letters were a messy mix of cursive and print, but Hux could see the numbers clear as day. Ten thousand dollars. He kept reminding himself that the money wasn’t for him, but _fuck,_ it sure felt like it. 

When he finished, Kylo ripped the check from the booklet and held it out to Hux. The ginger hesitated before taking the edge of it between his fingers, and for a moment they were strangely connected through the simple slip of paper. 

And then Kylo withdrew his hand, returning it to its designated spot beneath the table with its counterpart. 

“You’re probably wondering how I can even afford to donate that much.”

Hux had laid the check on the table between him and his coffee. He shrugged, shaking his head. “Not really, I mean...I assume your modeling pays well. You’ve done a lot of shoots.”

Kylo snorted. “I’m glad you think I’m well known enough to be making big bucks modeling but, you’re wrong. I got a pretty hefty amount at the end of all the shit with Snoke. You know, for coming forward and exposing him and eventually getting other people to come forward too. So in the end, the money that he stole from the students - or at least, some of it - is going right back to them. Well, different students, but. You know what I mean.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

Kylo huffed. “Believe me, if there were more that I could do I would. I tried to get my parents to donate more but we’ve had a bit of a falling out, so it didn’t surprise me when you told me their donations were dwindling. Fucking pisses me off, to be honest.”

He got quiet then, staring off out the window behind Hux. After a minute or so of silence he sighed and leaned back in his seat.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you all night. It’s bad enough that I dragged you out here for a check when I could have just done a pledge slip or whatever.”

His chair scraped against the floor as he pushed it back to stand, extending his hand just as he had in the beginning of their meeting. Hux simply sat there, staring at it and knowing that he should take it but not really believing that they were already starting to part ways. It felt like forever before his brain finally caught up to speed and he stood, taking Kylo’s hand in his to shake.

“You know, I was a close student of Snoke’s too, and he mentioned you a lot.”

Hux made a face. “Really?”

Kylo nodded. “Yeah, he even showed me your picture in the yearbook one time. He liked to use you to berate me. ‘If only you were as disciplined as Armitage,’ ‘if only you had the work ethic as Armitage.’ Armitage, Armitage, Armitage. I kind of hated you because of all that. Or at least, the idea of you as a student I was going up against in gaining the favor of my advisor.”

“So you knew who I was? During that call?”

“No. The name sounded familiar, but I went back and double checked with your picture in the yearbook. I wasn’t really positive til I saw you tonight. Then you mentioned Snoke.”

Hux realized then that they were still holding hands. He pulled his away, cheeks starting to flush again. “I never really cared for him personally, to be honest. I never understood why he had such an interest in me since I pursued engineering and he was a philosophy professor. I only had one class with him, yet he insisted on being my advisor.”

“Well, despite the fact that he was a horrible asshole...he had good taste. In students, I mean. Like, you seem like a great guy. Smart guy. You were probably a great student.”

There was an awkward silence then, both of them standing at either end of the table, Kylo with one hand rubbing the back of his neck and Hux clutching the check close. Now that they were standing Hux could see Phasma still seated where she had been. She flashed him another thumb’s up. 

“I guess...it was nice meeting you. I’ll see you around,” Kylo said, both hands now in his pocket. He was about to turn but he stopped himself. “Actually...if you’re uh, interested...I’m having a photoshoot next Friday. In an abandoned building - I know that sounds fucking sketchy, but I swear I’m being legitimate. You said you thought the other photos were fantastic so...maybe...you’d like to see the behind the scenes stuff? In person?”

Hux bit his lip. “I don’t see why not. Abandoned buildings can be fun.”

Kylo’s face lit up. “Really? Then it’s a date.”

He blushed immediately when he realized what he’d said, but Hux grinned and held out a hand. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t flushed again as well.

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so i PROMISE next time theyll bone. im starting work but hopefully ill be able to put out the last chapter in the next week or two,, comments and kudos always appreciated as always 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux frets over the course of the days leading up to Kylo's photo shoot, only to get there and find that he missed most of it do to communication mishap. Afterwards, he and Kylo take a trip to see his new office at the university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh so im terrible and im sorry i was so late replying to comments from previous chapters and for posting way later than intended!! life happened but here we go folks, this chapter is a little longer than others so i hope it makes up for the delay. enjoi

Kylo had gotten a call only seconds after Hux had accepted his invitation to the photoshoot, so it was after one last farewell that he disappeared out the door of the cafe with the phone to his ear. Hux watched him go, unsure whether he should be grateful or not that he didn’t look back before the door closed behind him. 

He didn’t have much time to think about it before the screech of Phasma’s chair sliding away from the table snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Holy shit, Hux - are you good? You look fine...a little pink, which is unusual for your everyday deathly pallor.” She had her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in close to his face. “Although...you did just get a date with a _model_.”

He groaned, pushing her away. “That wasn’t supposed to happen...I didn’t... _expect_ that to happen.”

“Well it _did_ happen. It’s surreal as fuck but - oh! Where’s the check?! Let me see it -”

Hux slapped away her grabby hands and allowed himself another moment to appraise the check before letting her snatch it. 

“ _Christ_...I’ve handled good chunks of money before but in terms of donations for the university....Jesus. I feel like a god.” She smirked, waving the check in his face and arching a brow. “And to think it’s all because you were dirty enough to stay on the line when _clearly_ the man was busy getting it on.”

Hux was shaking his head and pushing past her, wrapping his scarf back around his neck. “ _Clearly_ you have a gutter mind, because that’s not why I stayed on the line. I was doing my job, and look what it got me - I mean, _us._ The _university_.” He coughed.

“Yes, yes, of course. You’re thinking about the good of the students. And not the good of your sex - _pardon,_ your oncoming _social_ life with Kylo Ren. Or I should say, Kylo _Ten._ Because that man definitely has got it going for him. _Mmm._ ”

Once they were standing on the sidewalk outside of the cafe, Hux couldn’t help but be grateful for the chilly night air against his heated cheeks. At least he could lie and say that it was the temperature making his face pink and not the fact that he had just had a sort-of date and secured another. 

“Did he give you the date and location of the photoshoot, at least?”

“No. I’m assuming he’ll text me or...I’ll text him to ask about it.”

He reached to take back the check and Phasma hugged it to her chest, whining about “five more minutes!” Hux rolled his eyes and they started to walk back to towards the university. Unfortunately, five more minutes with the ten thousand dollar check would probably be all they had left before dropping it off with the manager of the funding department.

“You got to hold it the entire time with him, now I get to at least be the one to carry it to its doom,” she said as they halted at the crosswalk. 

“Well, if you would like I can give you two some _alone time:_ I’ll head back to the apartment while you drop of the check. I need to feed Millicent anyways,” he added, muttering. 

Phasma snorted. “Oh, don’t use Millie as an excuse; you just want to go back and have your privacy as you text him back. And jerk off to his photos, I’m sure. Preparing for the real deal and all that.”

Before Hux could move to punch her arm she was off, check still clutched to her chest as she dashed once the light changed. 

“I don’t know how we still live together,” he mumbled to himself as he started off. 

The walk back to the apartment was brief, as usual. He hadn’t been lying to Kylo when he said that he never ventured far from the university campus. After graduating he and Phasma had continued to work there, and sharing an apartment was cheaper and more efficient. It had been so long since he’d lived with anyone else that Hux almost couldn’t imagine having anyone else as a roommate. Even if she pushed his buttons half the time.

Walking into the (only slightly warmer) entrance to the building, Hux heaved a sigh of relief. Seeing Kylo had actually been quite short in terms of time: it was only just nine o’clock. But was he really so surprised? The original point of seeing him had been to acquire the check, and he had done that. Besides, if all went well then he would be able to spend more time with him after the photoshoot. 

_Hopefully,_ he found himself thinking as he climbed the creaking stairs. 

As he was pulling out his keys from his jacket pocket, the old woman who lived across the hall was also returning from visiting a neighbor.

“Hux dear, how are you doing? You look a bit chilled,” she said, patting his arm.

“I’m well, thank you, Eve. And it is a bit chilly out; wrap up if you decide to go out.”

She huffed, waving him off. “I’m old and it’s late for me, I’m not going out. But where is your wife? I haven’t seen her come home yet.”

There it was. Ever since he and Phasma had moved in, they were perceived as a couple by the woman. First they were only boyfriend and girlfriend, and then somewhere along the line Eve had come under the impression that they had gotten engaged. Apparently they had been married for a year or so now - Hux suspected the whole deal was Phasma’s fault, as she didn’t seem surprised at all the first time they came home together to an excited old woman hugging them and congratulating them on getting hitched. Nonetheless, he didn’t have the heart to burst her bubble.

“Phas is just dropping off a check at the university,” he said as he unlocked the door. “She’ll be home soon, and I’m sure she’ll stop by to say hello.”

“Oh, you can tell her I’m turning in early. I appreciate her saying hello but I don’t want to hold up her seeing you,” Eve said, smiling. 

“Alright. Good night, Eve.”

Closing the door gently behind him, Hux let out a slow breath and leaned back against it. He absentmindedly stroked the palm of the hand that shook Kylo’s, and he felt his cheeks begin to heat up all over again as Phasma’s words repeated in his mind. _Jerk off to his photos._

His first thought was _I would never,_ and then his second was _oh, shit, but I did two days ago._ He really hadn’t meant to, it was more of an accident than anything - if it was even possible to say that you accidentally masturbated to a photo of someone else. He hadn’t _started_ to jerk off with that intention. But did it count if he had already started and then halfway through pulled out his phone to glance at a photo? With a sigh, he decided that yes, it did count.

And yet….

He crossed the apartment quickly, going straight to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. His skin already felt hot just from thinking about what he was about to do, and he shed his jacket and scarf onto the floor. 

Once again, he stroked his fingers over the palm that touched Kylo. He closed his eyes and imagined he was in that moment again, the first handshake. Kylo’s hand had seemed so large, his fingers long and thick, palm hot and his grip firm. 

The memory sent shivers up his spine just as it made his whole arm tingle in the moment, and Hux bit his lip as he slipped that palm over his groin, pushing against himself.

He imagined Kylo’s hand sliding over his own and up his arm, to his shoulder and then his neck, his touch somehow feather-light and overwhelming all at once. And then his thumb tracing his jawline before smoothing past his chin to his lips. Hux wouldn’t resist any of it, and he certainly wouldn’t when Kylo would push that thumb into his mouth. For a few moments he would just suck on the digit, mouth watering at the salt on his skin. That would prompt Kylo to push in another finger, maybe another, and still Hux wouldn’t resist. 

Hux let out a minute gasp, head tipping back against the door as he pushed his hips forward. He was getting hard fast, and he knew the friction of his jeans and briefs wouldn’t be enough very soon. 

He had hoped that looking at the photos of Kylo would desensitize him to the man’s attractiveness, but that hadn’t worked. And seeing him in person...well, that definitely hadn’t worked. 

He’d known that Kylo was big from the photos; he doubted that he would have gone so far as to find short models to make himself look larger. But seeing him in person now gave Hux the perfect mental image of him. He could now imagine him accurately in relation to himself. 

Back to his fantasy, Hux imagined that Kylo was pressing against him now, fingers still pushed past his lips. His other hand was sliding along Hux’s waist, moving to his lower back and cupping his ass. Hux would moan, eyes closed as he ground against Kylo. In his imagination Kylo’s cock was large like the rest of him, and he doubted he was wrong about that. 

The hand on his ass moved again to slide back to his front, tracing lightly over his belly before taking Hux’s cock in hand. Outside of the fantasy, Hux had slipped his own past his briefs and done just that, and he timed the strokes to that of Kylo’s in his mind’s eye. It wasn’t long at all before he came, both in the fantasy and in real. The last thing he imagined before opening his eyes was Kylo leaning into kiss him, tongue darting out to lick at the saliva on Hux’s lips from when he pulled out his slick fingers. 

Seeing the mess he’d made on himself, Hux sighed and turned on the shower. Most of it had gotten onto his hand, but he would need to rinse off the hem of his button up and dump everything into the wash before Phasma started another load. 

The shower was quick and shame ridden, and Hux groaned quietly to himself as he stood under the spray, washing away the despicable evidence. He’d only just met the man and he’d already gone and jerked off. He couldn’t even say that Phasma was totally wrong with what she’d said, since he didn’t exactly use a photo of Kylo but he’d still gone and done it. Either way, he had jerked off to him in one form or another and he was _ashamed._

He tried to act as cool as he could when exiting the bathroom, armful of wadded up dirty clothes held close. Thankfully, Phasma was still nowhere to be seen. 

As soon as he had thrown the rest of the evidence into the washing machine he changed into a t-shirt and sweats and made his way into the kitchen. Millicent was waiting for him, a fat orange loaf on the counter by her food bowl. She chirruped as he smoothed a hand over her back. 

“Hey, Millie. Daddy’s home, and as per usual he’s...terrible. Shameful. The worst.”

A mew was all Hux got in response as he peeled open a small can of wet food. It smelled disgusting, but Millicent went nuts for it. As soon as she began to eat it was like he didn’t exist, so he sighed and relocated to the couch. Nothing particularly shocking seemed to be on the news, so he scrolled absentmindedly through the university newsletter. 

Millicent perked up momentarily at the sound of jingling keys outside of the door, but lowered her head to continue eating as soon as she saw that it was only Phasma coming home.

“God, I’m beat,” she said as she shut the door and threw her handbag at Hux. He let it hit his head and only hummed in response. “Have you texted Kylo back yet?”

“No.”

“Well what have you been doing this whole time?” She peeled off her shoes and tossed them aside before making her way towards the kitchen.

“I fed Millie. And jerked off to his photos, just as you predicted. What else would I have done in such a short time span?”

Phasma snorted, picking through the fridge. “Oh, _true._ ”

She didn’t seem to believe him, which was just fine. 

“Did you see Eve today? I didn’t get to say hello.” 

Hux watched as Phasma approached with a yogurt and spoon in one hand and Millicent dangling from her other arm. As soon as she flopped back onto the other end of the couch the cat wriggled free and climbed into Hux’s lap. 

“She said she was turning in early. Didn’t want to keep my lovely _wife_ from seeing me.”

Phasma made a face that said _she’s-oblivious-but-that’s-adorable._ “Ugh, God. I love her. You know she asked about our next anniversary vacation - that’s coming up in a couple weeks. We’ll have to disappear for a week or two and come back fatter and tanner if we really want it to seem legitimate this time. Oh, and we’ll need some ugly touristy flower shirts. Mitaka might have some extra ones.” She waved her spoon at him. “We should text him about that.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I’ll leave the planning of that to you.”

She scooped out some yogurt and spoke through the mouthful. “Poor Eve. What do we do if you bring home Kylo and he lets it slip that you’re dating?”

“We’re not even -”

“ _God,_ we’ll have to fake a divorce. I’ll have to go crying to her about your _affair_ and that I’m so broken; and it’s all _so close_ to our anniversary -”

“Have you considered that you’re a terrible human being? Like, has it ever crossed your mind that lying to an innocent old lady might be a terrible thing to do?”

“Oh, come on. You play along too, so don’t act innocent.”

“I play along but at least I admit that I feel badly about it.”

It was Phasma’s turn to roll her eyes. She let the sound of the news channel go on as the only source of noise for several moments before asking, “So when _are_ you going to text Kylo back?”

He hummed. “In a bit. I don’t want to seem too desperate.”

“Of course. But you also don’t want to be an ass and not thank him for the coffee again. You know coffee date protocol.”

Hux shot her a look and she just shrugged, sucking on the end of the spoon. Huffing, he opened up the conversation between him and Kylo. 

_AH: thank you again for the coffee this evening. I look forward to next week._

“There.” He waved the phone in her face. “Are you happy now?”

“Mm. I suppose. You sound really stiff, but that’s nothing new.”

He threw the pillow beside him at her head. She let it hit her.

***

The days passed quickly. Something had come up on Kylo’s end with his manager, and the shoot had to be moved three days earlier than planned. Which still gave Hux plenty of time to prepare himself, and Phasma to torment him. Which really wasn’t unusual. 

Kylo texted Hux occasionally to ask how he was doing and if he was still good to go on meeting up, but it was a bit of a surprise when he received a message asking for opinions on makeup and outfits. It was two days before the shoot when he got the first couple photos with the simple question _Which do u think would look best?_

“Is that Kylo?”

They were at the university, Phasma helping Hux pack up what little office supplies he owned to make the short move to a different building. He had accepted the job offered by another professor and was granted the use of a small office of his own, complete only with a desk and fax-copy machine duo. He was hoping he wouldn’t need much more. 

Staring at the photos, he nodded. “Yeah, he...sent photos of some clothes. Wants to know what I think about them.”

“Let me see.” She snatched the phone from his hand and narrowed her eyes at the screen. “The fur lined coat is nice...but the jacket with the buckles is too. What options does he have for shoes?”

Hux didn’t even fight it when she began to type the question out herself. He watched as she stood, waiting patiently for a response. The phone beeped after another moment and she hummed and nodded. More typing, and then she handed the phone back to him.

“Personally I think that outfit combo is the way to go. Pair it with a nice black lipstick and blend some gold or plum and he’ll be stunning. Give him a rich goth boy vibe.”

The phone vibrated in Hux’s hand and he glanced down at it.

_KR: i’ll give u credit for that outfit_

Hux leaned back against the desk, smiling.

_AH: as much as I would like to take the credit for what is surely going to be a masterpiece, that was all Phasma._

He watched the ellipsis bubble appear and disappear several times before it finally settled in a steady ripple. It disappeared again and then there were several seconds before the message appeared.

_KR: well im not sure i’ll do it as much justice as it deserves, but im glad you think it’ll be a masterpiece. Can i get Your opinion on some lip colors?_

Hux shrugged to himself. Worse came to worst Kylo would just say “thanks but no” if he didn’t care for anything he chose. Colors couldn’t be that difficult to mix and match, right?

_AH: sure. I might not have a lot of knowledge on what makes a fantastic outfit but i think i can do alright with colors._

The ellipsis didn’t pop back up again and he assumed that Kylo was collecting what he needed to show Hux. Phasma whistled at him and nodded to one of the boxes.

“Hurry up, I want to get you moved in so we can go to lunch before it gets busy.”

The trip wasn’t too long, but somewhere partway across campus Hux felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He sped up his pace and immediately dropped the box onto the desk as soon as he made it into the new office.

He was expecting pictures of tubes of lipstick or swatches on Kylo’s arm (Phasma had sent him photos like that before). Instead, he got selfies - simple up close shots ending just below Kylo’s nose. But of course his plush lips were parted ever so slightly and Hux could see the many tiny freckles and larger moles on his face and down along his neck. One of the photos Hux could see he had his hand curled by his chest, fingers brushing his collarbone. Another he looked as though he was gently biting the edge of his index finger.

Hux sucked in a breath, unable to look away from the photos. They were just lips, but he felt like he was looking at nudes. 

God, he was _fucked._

The phone vibrated again and he blinked, bringing himself back. 

_KR: what do you think? about the colors?_

“Jesus, Hux, what has you so distracted-” 

Phasma stopped, leaning over him to look at his phone. After a moment, she laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hux...send that boy a dick pic.”

He groaned and pushed her, walking around to flop into the chair behind the desk. “I am absolutely _not_ sending him an unsolicited picture of my dick.”

Phasma clicked her tongue and sat on the edge of the desk. “Those are some pretty sultry photos.”

“He’s a model, what else do you expect?”

“I saw your expression. Don’t lie to me, they provoked you.”

“He’s a very...aesthetically...provocative man! Intentionally or not!”

She hummed. “Well if you’re not going to send a photo...at least make your reply worthwhile. And besides, I’m not saying the send the photo _now,_ as a _reply._ Just...at some point soon. I’m getting some _vibes_ from those shots.”

He was shaking his head. “I know I say this all the time but I feel like you need constant reminders….You’re a terrible human being. He just wants my opinion on lip colors and you already start bringing up cocks. Do you not see what’s wrong with that?”

“With lips like those you can’t tell me you weren’t thinking dirty things. But if you’re going to be so reserved, fine. I respect that.” She glanced at her phone and sighed. “What I don’t respect is you keeping me from lunch. I’m going to head out - are you going to accompany me or do I need to leave you alone?”

“If you can stand to wait one more minute I’ll reply and walk with you.”

“Fine. I’ll wait outside.”

Once the door to the office had clicked shut, Hux was left alone with the silence of the small room and the dim glow of his phone. The light overhead didn’t seem to work, so he absentmindedly noted to himself to buy new bulbs for next time.

Looking down at his phone, he scrolled one last time through the photos. Kylo had used several colors: black, a dark red, a surprisingly bright violet. To be honest, they all looked good. Hux couldn’t really think of anything else to say. So that was what he typed.

_AH: i like all of them, honestly. The purple is pretty striking; fading out from that to black would contain it nicely._

He watched as the read receipt appeared next to the message. Kylo’s end was quiet for a time, and Hux worried that maybe he made it sound as if he didn’t like the choice in hue. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kylo’s reply appeared several seconds later. 

_KR: i like that idea. I was thinking of integrating some gold into that combination with the fur lined coat, what do u think?_

_AH: that would give you a regal air. I like that. It suits you well._

When Kylo didn’t reply immediately again, Hux stood up and waited another moment before pocketing his phone to join Phasma. 

His chest felt fluttery as they walked; Phasma was going on about how he should handle going to the photoshoot, but he really wasn’t listening. He kept thinking about the photos and how Kylo was actually asking for his opinions on something as important to him as this. Hux didn’t know shit about fashion or makeup, and for all he knew Kylo could decide last minute to go in a completely different direction and disregard everything he’d said. But for now he seemed to genuinely agree, and it made Hux giddy. 

He and Phasma ended up going to the same cafe as before. A couple was sitting at the table he had shared with Kylo, so they made due with a booth by one of the windows. While it wasn’t as cold as it usually was, the sun was a welcome warmth on their cheeks. 

“So.”

Hux raised a brow. “So...?”

Phasma was looking down at her menu, humming to herself. “What are you planning on wearing to the photoshoot?”

“I...was planning on going fairly casually, to be honest. It’s happening in an abandoned warehouse or apartments or whatever...how formal could it be?”

“I’m not asking because I think it’s going to be formal.” She folded her hands and shrugged. “I’m asking because you admit that you are not well versed in fashion, but you are attending a fashion-centered event.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “Kylo came to our...he met me in jeans and worn converse. I highly doubt he’ll be offended by what I wear. _I_ was more dressed up than _he_ was the other night, and he’s the bloody model.”

Phasma rolled her eyes back. “Fine, do what you will. But when things get awkward because you’re the only person not dressed for the situation I don’t want you blowing up my phone.”

“I won’t. Trust me.” 

The waiter came and went with their order and Hux stared out the window for some time as Phasma scrolled through emails. Hux hoped that at some point his phone would go off where it sat at the corner of the table, but it didn’t. He took a deep breath and turned back to the window, sighing. 

***

Kylo hadn’t responded to the last message Hux had sent. He told himself he must have been busy preparing for the shoot, or got distracted. He tried not think that he might somehow have made things awkward with the compliment, despite how casual it might have been.

Either way the day had come, and Friday afternoon found him arriving at the address Kylo had texted several days before. 

The building was definitely not in use. And old townhouse sandwiched between others, a large percentage of the walls were covered in ivy and moss, the bricks cracking. Many of the windows on the lower levels were boarded up. There were no signs that anybody was even inside, and the sudden thought that maybe Hux had been duped made his stomach drop. 

Just as he was pulling out his phone to text Phasma in a panic, a man walked out the front door. He was bringing a cigarette to his lips just as Hux ran up to him.

“Excuse me, you don’t happen to know if a photo shoot is taking place in this building today, do you?”

He nodded. “Fifth level. No elevator, just stairs.”

That wasn’t a problem. The relief that he had been wrong about being tricked overwhelmed any irritation at having to trek up five floors. Although by the third floor he had started to wish for an elevator. 

Nonetheless, he survived. Several people passed him on the way up, some carrying camera equipment and others suitcases and garment bags. His heart rate jumped the closer he got to the fifth floor. They were heading in the opposite direction; were they already leaving? Did he somehow misread the time?

Hux was only slightly ashamed to admit that by the time he made it, he was leaning against the doorframe and panting. Thankfully, Kylo was nowhere in sight. Several other people were bustling about the room rearranging what furniture remained and the plastic tarps that had covered them, but they didn’t seem to notice him. 

He was just starting to straighten when the sharp sound of heels caught his attention from behind. 

“You must be Armitage. ”

Turning around, he found himself faced with a tall woman clutching a clipboard in one hand and her smartphone in the other. There was no warmth in her face, save for the soft orange tones of her eyeshadow. 

“Yes, I...I am. I saw people carrying equipment down the stairwell. Was the photoshoot cancelled?”

She had been scrolling through something on her phone as he spoke, and she didn’t bother to look up. “Schedule had to be changed. Most of the shoot was done, but Ren is finishing up one last look. Follow me.”

Hux tried not to think about how much he wanted to berate her on her rudeness, but he simply took a deep breath and followed her. The annoyance was only a bit of a distraction from the sinking of his gut at the thought that he’d missed most of the photoshoot. Why hadn’t he received a heads-up? Had Kylo already forgotten about him?

He only had a minute to think to himself before they turned into a room on the other side of the floor. Camera lights flashed and Hux found himself blinking rapidly to rid his vision of the neon afterimages. At first he couldn’t see past the wall of photographers, but once he and his guide moved farther to the right, he felt himself suck in a sharp breath.

Kylo was on the floor, back pressed up against the wall beneath one of the windows. One leg stretched out while the other had his knee pulled close, and his cheek rested on it. He was wearing the heavy fur lined jacket with a dark button up beneath it, though a good bit of his chest was bared. He had taken Hux’s suggestion for the lip color and blended out from plum to black. His eyelids were blackened and heavily smudged around the edges, although Hux could only see one with the way his dark hair fell forward in light waves around his face.

Kylo’s gaze had been cast towards the floor, but the moment Hux walked into sight he glanced up. His eyes widened a fraction and Hux saw his lips part ever so slightly. It only lasted a moment before he looked away and the corner of his mouth turned up. Hux couldn’t be sure because of the distance between them, but it looked like Kylo was blushing. 

“Gorgeous! Those expressions there were beautiful,” a man to Hux’s left said, camera shutter clicking rapidly. “Fantastic shifts. Beautiful. More of that.”

Various shutters continued to click and flashes filled the room as Kylo slipped from one expression to another, and pose to pose. Both legs stretched out, head tilted back and throat exposed; both knees pulled to his chest and hands tangled in his hair, face hidden; back to the floor and legs propped against the window sill, eyes closed or open wide as a cameraman scooted close, lens just inches away. Hux could only imagine how that must have felt from both men’s perspective. He wondered if Kylo could see his own reflection in the lens, and if the strangely innocent emotion in his eyes was visible to him as it was to Hux.

Kylo’s shifts were so smooth that hardly any additional direction was needed from anyone. The only disappointment Hux felt was from the fact that he had missed most of the shoot, and he was only able to see this last bit. Even then, it was amazing as it was short. 

The woman from earlier tugged on his sleeve and guided him back out of the room. One last glance allowed him to see Kylo standing up from his place on the floor, hand catching the edge of the window for support. Their eyes met for a moment before photographers began filing out of the room and Hux was led back towards the other end of the hallway. 

“Wait here. Ren will be out shortly-”

“Hux!”

Where the woman’s heels had clacked against the old floors, the sounds of Kylo’s boots were like thunder as he made his way down the hall, pushing past the photographers. Hux felt his cheeks heat as the man - _God, he was so much taller than everyone_ \- stomped right up to him and immediately engulfed him in a hug. Hux gasped, going taut as Kylo squeezed him. It was almost overwhelming: his cologne, natural musk, and the scents of his shampoo and conditioner (and probably multiple hair products) assailed him. 

But shit, it was a great kind of overwhelming.

When Kylo finally released him he kept his hands planted on Hux’s upper arms. 

“I almost thought you weren’t going to make it.”

Now that he was closer, Hux could see that Kylo had gold winged liner along the rim of his entire eye, the inner corners sharp . Even as Kylo’s expression dropped while he spoke, the liner gave him a subtly menacing look.

“I didn’t get any notification that the schedule had been changed. I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner.”

Kylo’s brows wrinkled. He turned to the woman that had guided Hux. “Unamo, didn’t you tell Datoo to send the text?”

She looked up from her phone. “I’ll find out what happened. The service here is atrocious; it’s possible it just didn’t go through.” Her eyes flitted to Hux, still devoid of warmth. “I apologize on his behalf.”

“It’s alright. At least I got to see part of the shoot.” He tried to smile, but she had already started to walk away.

Kylo grinned. “I’m glad it was this look that turned out to be last. Recognize anything about it?”

When Hux just stood there, Kylo pushed his lips into a pout. 

“Oh! You followed my recommendation. With the uh, color choices.”

“And your friend’s.” He shrugged his shoulders, pushing the fur against his jaw. “You said you’re not great with fashion but I think this came out really fucking well. Don’t you think?”

Hux swallowed and looked over Kylo again. The way his black skinny jeans clung to his form was obscene, especially considering he was fit as hell and the pants accentuated every curve of his muscles and ass. The lack of buttoning of his dress shirt was also obscene, and it showed just enough skin that Hux’s mind went immediately to the first photo he’d seen of Kylo, which had shown off his _obscenely large_ pecs. 

Overall, the man was just that. Large and obscene, even with such heavy clothing covering most of his body.

“Yeah, you look amazing.”

_Obscene._

Kylo’s grin turned into a full on smile and without warning he slipped his arm around Hux’s and locked it in place, pulling them flush.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Hux was too stunned to say anything, so he just followed Kylo’s lead and let himself be pulled along. For the most part they were ignored by the crew as they packed up equipment. 

“I feel a bit...underdressed now, I have to admit,” he said as they finally walked out into the open city air. His breath puffed out in a cloud, hovering for a moment before disintegrating.

Kylo snorted. “I don’t usually wear...all of this...out in public, but I wanted to get out of there.” Hux gave him a questioning look and he sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I love doing photo shoots. But they can be a real pain in the ass too. The attention is nice, but it’s also...a lot sometimes.”

He got quiet then, arm tightening for a moment where it was pressed against Hux’s. He wasn’t even flexing all that much but Hux felt his cheeks warm at the feeling of the hard bulge of his bicep. _God, why._

If the attention at the shoot had been overwhelming, the attention he got out in the open still wearing his getup was subtle, but no less than before. People would do double takes and visibly start at the sight of him - whether it was his makeup, his clothes, or his build in combination with all of that, Hux didn’t know. 

But it was kind of...hot, being arm and arm with him and getting these reactions.

_GOD, WHY._

“You said you were planning on taking up a new job at the university, right?”

Kylo’s voice jolted Hux out of his thoughts. 

“Yes! I did take it, actually.” He coughed and cleared his throat, trying to will away lingering dirty thoughts about Kylo’s muscles. “Phasma and I got most of my stuff moved into the office the other day. Not that I own much at all, to be honest.”

“Really? Could I see it? Your spiffy new office?”

Hux hesitated, then shrugged. “I...don’t see why not.”

Kylo’s arm tightened again and his pace quickened, so Hux was forced to do the same. The air was still cold and he was glad that he’d brought his scarf, but it did nothing to cool the heat that had risen to his face at his previous thoughts. His attempts at willing them away had been futile. He took deep breaths and tried not to think of how good it felt to be pressed so close to Kylo.

At the pace they were going, it didn’t take long to reach the university. Kylo stopped just across the street, jerking Hux as he had tried to continue onto the crosswalk.

“Kylo? Are you okay?”

For a moment Kylo just stared forward, face flat. After a few short blinks he cleared his throat and nodded. “I’m fine. It’s just been a while, is all.”

Hux tried not to think about what had happened before at the university. He had been hesitant to bring Kylo around, as making him uncomfortable was the last thing he wanted. But Kylo had been the one to ask and if he insisted he was fine...then there shouldn’t be much to worry about.

Nonetheless, Kylo was quiet the entire walk to the office. Blessedly there was hardly anybody on campus, and the few people that were around didn’t bother to take notice of either of them. They were university students, so seeing someone dressed like Kylo barely fazed them in comparison to everything else they saw on a day to day basis. The sound of the key as Hux turned it in the lock sounded a bit too loud, but Kylo’s mood lifted as soon as he closed the door behind them.

“Wow, sweet.”

Hux rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t really had the chance to personalize it at all, so it’s...a bit plain.”

Kylo had moved around the back of the desk and turned to the window. It wasn’t sunny out, but it wasn’t particularly dreary either. His breath fogged the glass pane as he leaned in. Hux walked and stood a foot or two to his side, watching the flit of Kylo’s eyes as he took in the sight of campus. The gold eyeliner he wore glittered slightly in the light.

“I kind of miss it here. Is that awful of me to say?” He turned to Hux, eyes expectant. “After everything that happened with Snoke?”

Hux shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. “No, I mean...Snoke was just one person. I wouldn’t let him ruin your memories and impression of the university.”

Kylo nodded slowly, turning back to the window. 

Hux could see that he was drifting back into deep thought. He slipped past Kylo and moved to his desk, pushing the chair aside and leaning back against the edge of the desk. He considered texting Phasma about what was happening but decided against it. They would be leaving soon anyways; there wasn’t much to be done or to talk about in the tiny, nearly empty office. Phasma had left a fake succulent with several broken and missing leaves, but that wasn’t exactly a great source of conversation. Neither was the copier-fax machine.

He was so focused thinking about how not to talk about the fake plant that he didn’t realize Kylo had turned and walked up to him. _Right_ up to him. If he were to take one more step forward he would be in Hux’s lap.

Before he could even react one of his hands was being pulled from out of where he’d shoved it into his pocket. Despite being highly aware of what was happening, he found he couldn’t move. He could only watch, body gone rigid and eyes wide, as Kylo brought the hand up towards his mouth. His lips parted slightly and he pressed a gentle kiss against Hux’s knuckles. 

Hux gasped and his hand flinched, with Kylo immediately jerking away. When Hux looked up he saw that Kylo’s cheeks were flushed.

“I’m sorry I just -”

Kylo was still holding his hand. His fingers were white at the edges but in all honestly Hux could only think about how warm he was and how hard his heart was pounding in his chest.

“I’m sorry...I just...fuck, this is too fast, isn’t it? We only...met a short time ago. And I’ve liked you since we first met but today is only the second time and I -”

Kylo cut himself short as Hux brought both of their hands close to his mouth. He kept them there for a moment, breath hot and ghosting. The moan he elicited out of Kylo once he finally pushed one of the man’s fingers into his mouth sent shivers up his spine.

It was just as Hux had fantasized. Kylo’s fingers were long and thick and his skin salty, and all Hux wanted was more. More fingers in his mouth, more of Kylo touching him, anything. 

Finally Kylo stepped closer, pushing his hips against Hux’s and his free hand reaching to grasp at the back of Hux’s neck. Hux whined, eyes closed and ears hot. His hips bucked and he felt himself starting to go slack, the only thing seemingly keeping him upright was the hand on his neck. 

Hux groaned when Kylo withdrew his finger, but it quickly turned to a moan when Kylo leaned in and pressed their lips together before slipping his tongue into Hux’s mouth. His mouth was almost too hot and wet, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was as close to Kylo as he could be. 

It was perfect - despite the occasional clicking of their teeth - but Hux wasn’t bothered when Kylo pulled away just enough to take a breath and speak.

“Hux...I want -”

“ _Yes,_ I want you to fuck me, _please_.” He felt ridiculous and desperate blurting it out, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He was already hard in his pants and all he wanted was to be touched.

Kylo’s eyes had widened a fraction and his blush deepened. “I...was actually going to ask you to do that. To me.”

If he felt ridiculous just a moment before, Hux was feeling it exponentially more now. 

“Oh. I can...I can do that.”

Kylo was looking away, biting his lip. It was something, seeing the contrast between his embarrassed flush and the dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. It made Hux’s cock throb. 

“I’m sorry if I’m disappointing you -”

“No!” Hux reached up and twisted his fingers into Kylo’s hair, tugging his face towards him. “You’re fine. Perfect.”

Relief washed over Kylo and he leaned in again, teeth catching Hux’s lip. His breath huffed out as the other reached down to his jeans, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper. Kylo moaned as Hux slipped a hand past his briefs and wrapped it around his cock; Hux couldn’t help his own moaning when he felt just how big Kylo was. Not that he had expected anything different. 

Kylo was wet already, and the sounds Hux’s hand made as it pumped him were bordering on obscene. Couple that with the sounds coming out of Kylo and Hux was sure that if he already weren’t so flushed he would most certainly have been terribly so just from those alone. 

“God, you sound just like you did on the phone,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss at Kylo’s neck. The man just whined and tilted his head back for better access. “Was this what he was doing to you? You certainly didn’t sound this wet with your own slick then.” He wasn’t exactly sure how Kylo felt about dirty talk but he’d made the leap and he couldn’t go back now.

Without warning he tugged Kylo’s hair and turned them both so that Kylo was pressed up against the desk. 

“B-bend over.”

Hux knew that the only reason Kylo hesitated was because it meant that his cock would be both ignored and forced against the cold desktop. Nonetheless, he chewed at his lip and turned. Shrugging off the heavy fur lined jacket, he slowly moved to lean over the desk.

“Undress first.”

Hux usually wasn’t the one giving orders like this, but it felt fucking amazing to watch all the minute changes in Kylo’s movements just before he did as he was told. He could see the jitter as he shivered, and the slight cock of his head - he couldn’t see his face but he knew his eyes were probably closed and his expression screwed up in pleasure. 

Kylo didn’t turn as he shucked off the rest of his clothes. He took his time with unbuttoning the shirt, but as soon as that was done it was dropped to the floor. Hux had no idea how Kylo managed to make wriggling out of skinny jeans sexy, but he did. Like the shirt, those and his boots were kicked off beneath the desk. 

“Socks on or off?” he asked, turning his head over his shoulder just enough for Hux to catch the corner of his smirk.

“Cheeky. Off please.”

No time was wasted with underwear. Hooking his thumbs past the waistband, a quick pull down and that was that. And there he was, nude in Hux’s new office and hunched over his desk.

_Obscene._

“I’ve got some lube in the jacket pocket if you need it. I know this...probably wasn’t something you expected to happen.”

“Well, it might not have been something I expected to happen in _reality,_ but….”

It took some effort but Hux managed to break his attention away from Kylo’s ass to bend down and rummage through the jacket. Once he found what was needed he straightened again. 

Having Kylo reveal that _he_ wanted to be fucked had been the opposite of what Hux had imagined: in all of his fantasies _Kylo_ had been dominating and _he_ had been submissive. Hux had topped before, there was no issue there. And even though it wasn’t what Hux had fantasized, having the tables turned was outrageously hot. There was something about Kylo, who seemed to be so in control and so demanding with his presence, bending over Hux’s desk and whining from simple touches and orders.

Kylo’s whole body visibly shivered as Hux popped the cap open on the tube of lube. He was still where he was, but even the occasional shift of his arms sent ripples of movement through his back muscles and Hux huffed.

“Spread your legs.”

Complete obedience without any words. Hux was glad that Kylo couldn’t see him: while his tone was cool and commanding, he was flushing like a teenager and his hands were shaking as if this was his first time. Normally, he wasn’t this anxious. But this was _Kylo,_ the striking model and the man that beat a mutual professor to a pulp in front of an entire graduating class and hundreds more people. Kylo, who for some reason was attracted enough to Hux after meeting him for the first time that he’d brought lube the second. Kylo, who was bold - no, dumb - enough to pick up the goddamn phone while he was having sex but polite enough to offer an apology in person.

For a moment bringing back the thought of Kylo being fucked by another man rattled Hux’s resolve. For a moment, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was just like him, just another man Kylo was going to let fuck him and then refer to later partners as just “the guy.” 

“Oh, fuck it,” he muttered, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. 

Kylo turned his head to start to ask _what,_ but his question was choked off with a moan as Hux promptly pushed a finger into his ass. He slowly pulled it in and out before moving on to a gentle massaging of the ring of muscle. Kylo was keening, unable to hold still now. His hands fumbled against the desk, trying to get some kind of traction while he shifted his legs and ass. He constantly moved his head, panting and holding back needy sounds.

“You seem like you want something,” Hux said, willing his voice to steady. “You’re a little antsy.”

Kylo made a frustrated sound. “You and I both know I can take more than just a finger,” he said, trying to look over his shoulder. Hux could see how red his face was; it would be endearing if his finger wasn’t shoved up the man’s ass.

Hux didn’t say a word as he pushed in a second. Kylo moaned, pressing his forehead to the desk and panting, one hand clenched in a fist while the nails on the other scratched against the desktop. 

“Fuck, Hux, I can take more I can - _Please_. Fuck,” he gasped.

Hux bit his lip and closed his eyes. He was palming himself with his free hand, squeezing at his cock through his jeans and feeling it throb with each of Kylo’s desperate noises. 

“I don’t want to go too fast -”

“I prepared this morning, _fuck!_ ”

Hux didn’t think it was possible for his cheeks to get warmer than they were, but the image of Kylo fucking himself sent fresh heat to his face. Was Kylo simply hopeful or did he just have that much confidence in himself? If he had shown up with a plug in his ass Hux wasn’t even sure how he would have reacted.

“If you insist.”

A little more lube dripped onto his fingers, and Hux carefully slipped in a third finger. Kylo felt loose, and his keens certainly sounded discomfort free. He pushed his ass back and Hux couldn’t help but cup a hand around one his cheeks. Kylo was a shit brick house - there was no question there - but a quick squeeze and his ass was soft and yielded beautifully. 

Not removing his fingers, Hux gently coaxed Kylo to slip off the desk just enough that his cock hung freely. He took it in his free hand and continued to stretch him open while stroking him slowly. Not quite pumping, just simple strokes and feather light touches over the shaft and a squeeze down at the root. A quick fondling of his balls had Kylo arching off the desk and swearing. 

Hux figured he had tortured Kylo enough after what felt like eons and pulled both of his hands away. It only took a moment for him to undo the button and and pull down his jeans, but he let himself dwell for several moments on touching himself as he watched Kylo fidget on the desk. Even though he hadn’t poured any lube onto the hand that stroked Kylo’s cock, the hand was slick on his own from his precome. A quick look showed that Kylo was in fact still dripping as profusely as he had been the first time Hux had touched him. It sent a wonderful shiver up Hux’s spine. 

Kylo let out an impatient grunt. “Taking your time back there?” 

“Just admiring the view. Like you said, I...wasn’t expecting this.”

He snorted. “But you thought about it, I’m sure. The way you sucked my finger - you definitely thought about it.” Kylo tried to look over his shoulder when Hux didn’t respond immediately. “You might not have been imagining me in this position, but you’re as much of a pervert as I am and you know it.”

Hux couldn’t deny that, but he didn’t acknowledge it either. Kylo knew he was right and he hummed.

“I’ll bet you you’ve been fantasizing about me since you and your friend first looked me up. Which photo was it? I’ve got quite a few where I might as well be nude. Don’t tell me, I bet I could describe three and the photo you first jerked off to would be in it - _fuck!_ ”

Hux hadn’t meant to push in so roughly, but Kylo hadn’t acknowledged the pop of the lube cap and didn’t seem to notice him lining his cock up with his asshole and _he wouldn’t shut up._ Not that he was wrong in what he said. Hux just couldn’t bring himself to admit how fucking spot on he was. Was he really that easy to read?

Once he was in to the hilt, Hux just stopped, panting and leaning over Kylo. One hand was plastered to the man’s back and the other he used to brace himself on the desktop. Kylo was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Hux could feel it soaking through the hem of his shirt where he was flush to his ass. Kylo was hot and loosened up, but not too much. When he clenched it was the perfect pressure on Hux’s cock, and it felt divine. 

“You know normally...normally I would have found someone picking up the phone...during sex...to be fucking _abhorrent,_ ” he panted. He pulled back slowly and pushed in again, ignoring Kylo’s low groans. “To be quite honest...I don’t know why I stayed on the line….”

Kylo was gritting his teeth. “Fuck, I don’t know why you did either. But I’m...pretty fucking glad you did.”

Hux watched a bead of sweat roll down the slope of Kylo’s spine and come to a stop in the small of his back. Now was not the time to do deep reflecting on his life’s decisions, but he couldn’t stop asking himself: why _did_ he not hang up as soon as he realized what was happening? He’d done it before for various other lesser reasons. In the end, though, he had to agree with Kylo. He was glad he’d stayed on...awkward as it had been.

His pace was speeding up, hips snapping against Kylo’s ass and making the desk rattle beneath them. Thank God nobody seemed to be around; the offices nearby all looked empty on the way over, so Hux had to assume most everyone had taken the day off for a long weekend.

“Fuck, I’m glad you picked up,” Kylo said, panting against the desk. “Fuck, fuck, fuck -”

Hux didn’t reply, just leaned down and pressed a spatter of kisses along Kylo’s back. He could taste the salt on his skin and he licked, humming. His natural musk had been strong before but it was thick and heady now, filling Hux’s nose and making him huff. It was intoxicating. 

Hux reached down and took Kylo’s cock in hand again. His grip was tight this time but it pumped hard and fast with the aid of Kylo’s precome. No gentle touches now. A swipe of his thumb over the slit and Kylo’s entire body jolted under him.

“I-I’m gonna come, Hux,” he gasped, voice near to cracking. 

Hux desperately wished he could see Kylo’s face as he came. He felt him clench around him one last time and his cock throbbed in his hand as it spurted his release. Most of the cum he managed to catch in his hand as it passed over the head one last time, but Hux knew there would be a mess to clean up on the floor nonetheless.

Kylo’s moan faded and he went slack, body finally going still for the first time since he’d ground his hips against Hux. His cheek rested on the desk but Hux couldn’t see his face with the way his hair fell against it. 

Hux didn’t let go of Kylo’s cock as he continued to thrust into him, finishing only a few moments later. He held back most of his moan, though it was damn difficult with the way Kylo let out a small gasp as he came inside of him. 

For several long moments Hux just laid against Kylo, panting against his skin and reveling in the warmth of his orgasm and Kylo’s body heat. Finally, once both of their breathing had evened out, Hux straightened. 

Leaning over, he pulled open a drawer and withdrew a small plastic pack of tissues. They had cartoon animals on them and looked cheap. He reminded himself to thank Phasma later for leaving him ten of them. 

Pulling himself out of Kylo, he ripped open the pack and gently cleaned Kylo’s ass and his hands. 

“Sit up and you can wipe down your front,” he said, patting Kylo’s hip. 

With a groan Kylo did as was advised, slowly rising to full height and then turning to face Hux. He didn’t cringe as he sat down, but the blush that had just started to fade as he came down from his orgasm flared again as he looked down at the desk and saw the smeared sweat, as well as the small amount of cum on the floor.

“I’m sorry for making a mess,” he murmured, rubbing his thighs. He cracked a bit of a smile. “I should have brought some sanitizing wipes or something as an office-warming gift.”

Hux snorted as he threw the crumpled tissues towards the farthest corner of the desk. One of them bumped into the fake succulent. 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll go get some water and you use these to clean yourself up. Just, uh...hang tight.”

Kylo accepted the pack of tissues as Hux quickly re-dressed and slipped out of the room. Just to be sure they weren’t overheard, he peeked into several of the surrounding offices. All were empty. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he made his way to the restroom.

His face was still bright pink as he faced himself in the mirror. His hairline was sweaty and a few locks were stuck to his forehead. A quick splash of water to his face helped some, but he knew it would take some time before he returned to his natural pale tone. 

After grabbing some paper towels and making a pitstop at the water dispenser, he returned to the office. Despite the fact that nobody was around, he still locked the door behind him. He couldn’t be more thankful for the heavily frosted window. 

Kylo was examining the plastic succulent when Hux rounded the desk. 

“I was just apologizing to this….Little guy has seen and heard some things,” he said, shaking his head.

“Good thing he’s inanimate then,” Hux said as he handed a paper cup over and sipped from his own.

Kylo made a face as he set the plant down. Taking the cup, he downed it in a few short gulps. He watched as Hux wetted the paper towels with some of his water and bent to wipe up the floor. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

“That was...good.”

Hux tilted his head up and raised a brow. “I’m on my knees cleaning up _your_ mess and all you have to say was it was ‘good?’”

“Okay, that was downplaying it. That was _fucking_ good. Like, I thought the desk was going to be a real pain but I barely even thought about it.”

Hux sighed and stood up. 

“Hey.” Kylo reached out and took Hux’s hand. “You were fucking great. I...was kind of afraid you weren’t going to want to switch but...you did and I mean it when I say you were great. Perfect, even.”

Damn it, just when his face was finally starting to feel a bit cool again. 

Kylo’s hand moved from Hux’s up to his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn’t passionate at all, but Hux melted into it, leaning against Kylo’s thigh and reaching up to weave his hand through his hair. It was a bit sweaty near his hairline too, but that didn’t matter. The rest was long and soft and would be perfect to tangle his fingers in and tug. 

Breaking away, Kylo licked his lips, gaze sultry. 

“Be honest,” he whispered. “Was I right when I said you’ve jerked off to my photos?”

Hux groaned and pushed him away, covering his face with his hands. “You just killed a perfectly good moment.”

“I knew it, you totally have. Now seriously, be honest again: which photo was it? Was it the one with the falcon? Or the goat? I did a shoot with an alligator a while back that was _pretty_ sexy-”

Hux was shaking his head. “There’s a couple things wrong with what you’re saying, starting off with why you are assuming I masturbated to photos of you specifically posed with various animals. Second, why did you do so many apparently sexy photoshoots with animals involved?”

Kylo said nothing, just tilted his head and stared expectantly. 

Hux sighed. “Just so you’ll leave me alone, I’ll have you know it was none of those.”

Kylo barked out a laugh. “So it wasn’t any of those, but there _was_ a photo? A singular photo that did it for you?”

Hux shook his head as he leaned down and collected Kylo’s clothes into a bundle. Straightening, he threw them at him. “Get dressed.”

“Ooh, I like that tone. Yes, _sir._ ” He bit his lip and feigned a moan as he started to slip on his shirt. “I think I’m going to call you General from now on. General Armitage Hux. Fuck yes.”

“Fuck no. And fuck you.”

“Is that an order?” He spread his legs on the desk. 

“Hurry up and dress. _That’s_ an order.”

***  
Hux practically floated into the apartment that evening. Phasma had to have all the details, of course. He described the basics of the photoshoot and their office escapade, and the time they spent wandering the city afterwards. Kylo had been gracious enough to walk Hux up to the apartment, kissing his hand and lips before leaving. When she learned that detail Phasma nearly launched herself off of the couch to run outside and down the stairs, hoping to catch him on his way out. She didn’t, and punched Hux’s arm on the way back in.

Now, a week later, she had only sort of forgiven him for not letting her get to meet him. 

They were both in his office now, Hux finishing up a report on his laptop while Phasma sat on the corner of the desk, fiddling with the plastic plant.

“The things this poor plant much have seen,” she said, clicking her tongue. Setting it down beside her, she sighed. “Please tell me you’re going to finish soon so we can go get food. I’m dying, Hux. I haven’t eaten in two hours.”

“You ate my croissant half an hour ago. I have no pity for you.”

She groaned and he ignored her, giving a few last harsh taps to the keyboard before letting out a relieved sigh. 

“Okay, I’m done. Let’s feed you before you wither away on me.”

He was just closing the laptop when his phone went off. 

_KR: c’mon hux. was it the one with the bear? the animal i mean_

_KR: although if it was with the one with the man that was a bear i wont judge you for that. that was a good shoot too_

“Is that Kylo?”

“Unfortunately.”

Snow was beginning to fall just outside the building. Not very large flakes, and ones that melted as soon as they hit the ground, but it was snow nonetheless. There was a chill to the breeze and it was a perfect evening to hole up inside with some take out. 

Hux responded as they waited at the crosswalk, fumbling to type with his gloves on.

_AH: While I agree that was in fact a good shoot, it was not the one that did it. Try again._

Although he would have loved a coffee right then, they ended up stopping at a small pizzeria just a block from the apartment. Phasma ordered while Hux waited by the door. His phone buzzed and he dug it from his pocket. 

_KR: okay what about the one with the ball pythons? Or if it wasnt animals how about the yacht? the waterfall? the one where i stuffed leaves in my mouth? youre killing me hux_

Leaves? Hux made a note to himself to look that one up later. 

_AH: no to all. I’m going to have to start charging you for guesses._

He could see Kylo was typing for some time, and then the bubble disappeared. He expected a text to come through but Kylo appeared to have abandoned whatever it was he had written. After waiting some time, he pocketed the phone and decided it best to wait. Kylo always responded with something sooner or later.

The pizzas Phasma approached with smelled amazing. She reassured him that she bought garlic breadsticks and mozzarella sticks and they left the warm safety of the shop. 

Hux was almost concerned when Kylo still hadn’t responded by the time they made it into the apartment. He couldn’t have taken his last comment seriously. 

Just as he was about to send another message reassuring him that he didn’t actually expect any money, a text came through with a photo attached. 

_KR: will this do as payment?_

His dumbstruck expression and the fact that he was ignoring Millicent as she rubbed against his legs caught Phasma’s attention.

“Hux? You alright?”

He mumbled something as he started to move to the couch.

“I know I’ve got some inhuman abilities but my hearing is sadly not that good,” she said, following him. 

Hux had buried his face in his hands as he sat. After a moment he only partially uncovered his flushed face, just enough to whisper, “His dick. He sent me a photo...of his dick.”

The sound Phasma made was shrill enough that Millicent ran for cover. 

“THE BOY BEAT YOU TO IT I _TOLD_ YOU TO SEND HIM A DICK PIC -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if anybody has the answer to the question "how quickly does the anal sphincter bounce back from intense stretching" and is willing to share go wild. i have no idea how long those muscles can stay stretched,, so idk if its correct to have kylo prepared himself in the morning and then still be ready several hours later but who knows the human body is a wondrous thing. i probably could have done some kind of google search but im just gonna leave this as is lets pretend this is an au where in this universe thats totally a thing if it isnt in ours
> 
> ANYWAYS,, thank u all for reading!! i really appreciate all the great comments and kudos (and Patience) and i hope yall will stick around for future quirky fics. i dont have a side blog on tumblr for this stuff anymore but if u want to drop some prompts in the comments or have some u would like to share idk leave ur url and i can hit you up from my main or something. peace out friends ♥

**Author's Note:**

> next time is...an awkward Kinda blind date and smut i guess lol we'll see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ comments n kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
